Love through Skating?
by ittleraincloud
Summary: Sakura,Ino,Tenten,and Hinata are a part of their own skating 'gang' what happens when certain boys who are also skaters happen to come to their school in transfer? Will it be chaos or something else? Rated T just to be safe.R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own anything in story

Some things to know maybe: when I say neighborhood I mean like a fancy type filled with mansions b/c the characters are rich, ok just getting that cleared up. Oh yeah no parents for most of them.

Chapter1

Sakura came back inside her house from her morning skate around her neighborhood.

She was about to go upstairs when a big 'bang' noise outside startled her so she went to see what it was.

"Oh," she said. It was only someone moving in next door to her.

Dismissing the thought she went upstairs without any interruptions.

She took washed up and changed into a tank top and a pair of jeans. Then she slid down the railing of the stairs and grabbed her backpack, hoodie, and her skateboard on the way out the door.

She walked out of her 'house' and locked the door. She glanced at her cell phone and noticed that she had time left before school started, so she skated around a few times before heading off to school.

When she got to school she put her hoodie on with the 'gang' logo on it and walked/skated over to her 'gang' consisting of Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. (a/n: you people know what I'm talking about like your 'group' in school. Clichés to be exact.)

Tenten was in jeans that were ripped everywhere and a tank top with their skating 'gang' logo on it. Her hair was down and had her bag swung over her shoulder with Vans® as shoes; her skateboard next to her foot.

Hinata had on some jean capris and a t-shirt with a necklace that had the logo on it. (A/n: they all have something with the logo on it and Sakura is the 'gang' leader) She had converse® shoes and her backpack was on the ground next to her feet; her skateboard in her hand.

Ino was in a pair of baggy jeans that were too long so the ends were torn and a t-shirt with the logo on it. She was standing like one foot on the board the other on the ground and like Hinata converse® shoes; backpack near her feet.

"Hey' guys what's up this morning?" Sakura asked

"Oh nothing much, just the same old same old," replied Ino

"Yeah pretty much the same," agreed Tenten.

"Yep," Hinata added.

"Oh well th-, "her sentence was cut off mid way by the bell indicating for you to go to your locker and get to class.

"Well see ya guys," she said as she walked away to locker 243 and put her board in her locker, while getting her stuff for class.

(A/n: schedule is…

1st Iruka Sensei-Geographical studies

2nd Kurenai Sensei-Mathematics

3rd Gai Sensei- Physical Ed

4th lunch period

5th Anko Sensei-Art

6th Kakashi Sensei- Language Arts/Reading)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Chapter 2

Sakura

When she entered Iruka's classroom she made her way to her seat next to the window on the far left of the classroom.

Soon afterwards the late bell rang and Iruka Sensei made his way to the front of the class.

"Good morning students, we have a new students today," Iruka said. "Ok… Sasuke you can come in now." Iruka stated as the door slid open to reveal a boy.

As soon as he set foot into the class the female population of the class squealed (with the exception of Sakura, who just sat there looking out the window)… in fact it was so loud you can hear it ring throughout the school building.

As well as a ton of sighs from the guy population. They were in for some competition.

"Ok Sasuke you can sit near…," Iruka looked around the room and the whole girl population sent pleading states at him. He looked until his eyes came upon a girl sitting on the far left of the classroom…Sakura to be exact. "…Sakura," he said finally.

Gasps and glares were sent across the room in her direction and Sakura just merely sat there and ignore all of them. (Which happen to be A LOT.)

"Now as I was saying Sasuke have a seat next to Sakura… Sakura raise your hand," reluctantly she raised her right hand, "and I would like to talk to you two after class," He stated and went on with teaching.

The period dragged on and on. It seems like it would never end sometimes. Finally the second period bell rang and all the students filed out of the classroom leaving Sakura and Sasuke the only students in the room.

"Sakura I have no time for chit-chat and I know you won't reply that much so I'll just cut to the chase ok," Sakura just stared, "exactly so here it is… you will escort Sasuke around the school and be his partner for everything that we do partners in, now am I clear?" Iruka said.

"Ok, whatever, but of all people why me," She asked in a monotone.

"Because you two have the exact same schedule and I said so now leave before you're late." He said.

"Whatever," she muttered while walking to her 2nd class to Kurenai Sensei with Mathematics. Sasuke trailing behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ino

_Ino's schedule_

_1__st__Kurenai Sensei-Mathematics_

_2__nd__ Iruka Sensei-Geographical studies_

_3__rd__ Kakashi Sensei-language arts/reading_

_4__th__-lunch_

_5__th__-Gai Sensei-Physical Ed_

_6__th__-Anko-art_

Ino got to her locker and put her 'unnecessary' stuff in the locker. She took what she needed for class and walked off.

She walked at a much faster pace to reach Kurenai's class which was at the end of the hallway. Ino entered the classroom and plopped herself down into the nearest desk to the window.

Soon the bell rang and Kurenai stepped into the classroom. "Hello class," Kurenai said with added effort. "-Mumble-," was the reply she got back.

She ignored the answer from her 'dead' class and continued on walking till she reached the front of the class. "Ok, today class we have a new student." Now something started. 'I hope it's a cute guy," all the girls sighed. (With the exception of Ino) "Hope it's a chick," the guys said while day dreaming about it.

"Very well Shikamaru you may come in," stated Kurenai. As soon as she said that the door opened revealing a boy with a lazy expression on his face.

"Ohhhhhh!" all the girls had hearts in their eyes. (Except Ino) The guys just sighed. They had competition.

He walked up to the front of the class and stood next to Kurenai. "Uhm… you can sit…" the girls were on the edge of their seats. (Except Ino she was staring out the window with her hood on.) "You may sit next to… Ino, she finally stated, who should take her hood off NOW." "And Shikamaru you may sit in the chair in front of her.

He made his way to his seat while Ino was in the process of taking her hood off and mumbling something along the lines of stupid teachers. Ino was getting glared at by the whole entire girl population of her class for the rest of the class period. 'Great!' she thought 'yet another fan club.'

During class she made no effort whatsoever to notice him and the same went for him. Kurenai just kept on talking about some algebra stuff and explaining the homework for tonight.

Ring!!!!!!! The school bell rang for 2nd period Ino made her way out of the class room but when she was about to Kurenai called her back.

"Ino I'd like to have a word with you before you leave." "Hn, yeah what ever." Ino I want you to, actually I order you to guide the new student around" explained Kurenai. "Yeah about that…never gonna happen teach." "Did I mention I have something if you do guide him around the school?" "At this Ino perked up just a little bit." Kurenai reached into her desk drawer to take out a skateboard. "Ino I'll give this back ONLY if you escort Shikamaru around AND be his partner for… let's see EVERYTHING. Clear?" "Whatever." "Ok then you may have this back." Kurenai tossed Ino's board at her and Ino caught it.

Ino walked out of the classroom being tailed by Shikamaru. They both walked off their 2nd periods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tenten

1st Kakashi Sensei-language arts/reading

2nd Anko Sensei-art

3rd Iruka Sensei- Geographic studies

4th Lunch

5th Kurenai Sensei-mathematics

6th Gai Sensei- physical Ed

Tenten walked the hallways with her class stuff in her arms. She was nearing her classroom door when Ami walked and 'accidentally' bumped into her.

Tenten was mad now this was it; she walked into the classroom; up to Ami and said, "You know that wasn't very nice of you," anger clearly tinted in her voice. "Yeah whatever loser," Ami replied uncaringly.

"I think you owe me an apology." Tenten stated. "Why should I?" Ami replied smirking under all the tons of make-up she wore. "You bumped into me remember, I think you would remember unless you've lost your mind somehow… wait…you never had a mind to lose, Tenten replied slyly.

"Oh...why…you…loser I'm going to wish you were never born!" Ami screeched in anger. "Let's see what you got baka, said Tenten reaching into her pocket. "Grr, you're going to eat those words," Ami said lunging at her in a mad furry. "Psh…," Tenten replied while taking her hand out of her pocket, revealing a kunai in her hand. "Ami froze in mid anger. "W-wh-why d-do y-y-you have th-that," Ami managed to stutter. "Oh… this thing… actually it's for-," Tenten never got to finish her sentence because just the Ami muttered an apology and ran for the hills (metaphorically).

"Hn," Tenten smirked in approval and made her way to her seat. Thanks to her little 'show' she got to her seat without any interruptions.

She sat there now in class and put her kunai back into her pocket just as the Kakashi sensei walked through the doors.

He walked to the front of the class and instead of the usual "you're late AGAIN" he heard nothing but silence.

"What's wrong with you guys," Kakashi said, "you look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Nothing," everyone said in unison without meaning to. They were all too afraid to tell him what Tenten had.

"Um…ok then," he said, "now then…we have a new student here today," he said 'cheerfully'.

'OH GREAT!' Tenten thought to herself, 'Better get some ear plugs in case.'

"Ok class here he comes," Kakashi said patiently with his face in his book.

'Ok so it is a guy, well here we go,' thought Tenten.

The door slid open to reveal a boy with no pupils and brown hair down to his back.

"This class is Neji Hyuga," Kakashi said in an I-don't-care tone.

In a split second the class (girls anyway) roared with giggles and OMG's.

"Calm down class," said Kakashi, "Ok well you can sit…hm…you can sit there," he said pointing at Tenten without taking an eye off his book.

'WHAT!' she thought. "WHAT!!!!!!!" the class was in an uproar.

"But sensei why can't Neji-kun sit by me… no by ME…ME…ME!!!"

Kakashi replied with a simple, "Because I said so."

'What!' 'Man this sucks,' thought Tenten groaning.

When Neji sat down Kakashi sensei started to 'teach' or in his way write assignments on the board and torture them with work.

After class let out Tenten was called by Kakashi sensei to his desk.

"What do you want Kakashi sensei," she said impatiently.

"Yeah I want you to guide the new kid around the school," he told her.

"And why would I do that," she said.

"Because if you don't you will have detention after school and if you have detention you can't go skating now can you," he said challengingly.

"Ah fine I'll do it," Tenten said defeated.

"Good I knew you'd come around sooner or later," Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

"Uh," Tenten said. 'Of all things I have to show a new kid around school,' she thought rolling her eyes.

"If you're done can you show me my class now," he said cockily.

"Whatever what's your next class."

He handed her his schedule. She couldn't believe it; he had all classes with her.

'Dang,'she thought as she walked out and Neji trailing behind her to their second class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata

Hinata's schedule

1st Anko Sensei-art

2nd Kakashi Sensei-Language arts/reading

3rd Kurenai Sensei- Mathematics

4th Lunch

5th Gai Sensei- physical Ed

6th Iruka Sensei- Geographical studies

Hinata steadily made her way to class. She walked through the door into the classroom and as usual everyone was in their respected cliques. Hinata sighed as she entered and made her way to the back, where hew seat was.

Anko shortly entered the classroom. "Alright maggots get your paints and brushes out, because today you will be painting fruit."

A few groans erupted from the class (mostly those who couldn't draw). "Yeah, yeah quiet down, oh before I forget we have a new student here today," Anko stated.

The class perked up at this and started to chat about it.

All the boys wished it was a girl; while the girls wished it was a boy.

"Alright you may come in," said Anko to the shadowy figure behind the door.

The door slid open and revealed a boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"You may introduce your self and take a seat next to…," Anko paused and her eyes rested upon the first seat she found (which just happened to be by Hinata.), "Hinata," she concluded.

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I 3 ramen!!!!!! Ok so which one of you is Hinata?

Everyone in the class just stared for a minute at the second to last part of his sentence. (The one about the ramen for you confused people.)

Suddenly someone said, "I-I am," in a shaky and a hand appeared behind an easel.

"Ok then Naruto make your way to your seat," Anko said "now maggots like I was saying get out your paints and brushes because today we will paint fruit."

Then Anko placed a bowl of fruit in the middle of the class, easels surrounding it.

"Now you may begin," Anko said as she sat down at her desk and paid absolutely no more attention to the 'maggots'.

The class basically spent their whole time painting fruit and complaining on how their paintings looked funny.

_Bringgg_

The bell rang and everyone started to file out of the classroom, but before Hinata could make it out Anko called her to come to her desk.

"Y-yes Anko s-sensei," Hinata said.

"Alright Hinata I want you to help Naruto around the school am I clear," She replied.

"W-w-what," Hinata almost fainted. (More like disbelief but just deal with my sudden loss of words.)

'Man does that mean after school too.' She added in her head. (When it comes to after school you can't believe her actions and boldness.)

"Hinata it would be great for you to show him around town too so you to can head out after school," Anko requested, ahem demanded.

'Crap' she said in her head as she walked out with Naruto trailing behind, 'what am I going to tell the girls…?'

**Hey guys who are reading my story, sorry it's taking long to update. In case if the chapter after this is delayed its b/c I'll be on vacation and I can't bring my computer with me which in my case is VERY unfair any who Ja ne **


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N)Hey people who are reading my fanfic I just decided to just skip to their lunch period since that's the only class they all have together. Any objections? No? Well let's get started then… (Oh yeah I'm taking a poll all in favor of changing Ino to Temari comment aye those who say neh comment neh)

Sakura walked through the cafeteria doors panting. She never knew Gai was well…Gai…she was kinda freaked out though that 'helped'. She shivered as she approached the line for the cafeteria

"What's wrong," asked Tenten when she got to their table. "Eh? Wa? Oh I was just remembering how my class went… Gai is very…I would say weird but that would not even begin to explain…," said Sakura shaking her head back and forth. "Oh joy," everyone else said in unison, "we knew the new teacher was going to be a nutcase but not a loss for words." "Well Sakura you're lucky at least you got it over with care to explain," Ino asked 'eagerly' " Well I kinda fell bad for you guys…ok, but you and Hinata better not eat much right now…"Sakura said grimacing. "That bad?" Ino replied halfheartedly. "Yep," Sakura said back, clearly glad that she was done with gym for the day. "So how was Kakashi, Ino," asked Sakura. "How do I begin…?" While Ino was reminiscing about her classes so far and that she had like every single class with this new dude Sakura remembered something. "CRAP!!!!!!!!" That sure quieted the table. "What is it," Hinata asked surprised by the sudden outburst. "I just realized that I left a newbie I was supposed to take care of," Sakura bursted out loud. "Why does that bother you anyways, it's not like you listen to what the teach tells you anyway…," Tenten trailed on. "It's not that I think Iruka's gonna KILL me the next chance he gets if he know whats going on… you know all to well how moody he gets when things like this happen…," Sakura said rolling her eyes. "I'm still not getting it…," Ino said, confused. "If he finds out and gives me detention…then I can't get outta school earlier and the skating will be a HUGE problem." Sakura stated slowly. "OOOH, we get it now," said the rest of the 'gang', while Sakura sweat dropped to herself. Sometime it was as if they where as slow as snail in the thought process. "Then we better go find him/her," they said. "It's a him and you can't miss him with hair like that it has to be hard to miss…just imagine a chicken's butt and there you go," Sakura said spitefully. "We take it you hate him already…" they all said. " You have NO idea," she said while they where walking out of the lunch room. "Just like the others eh," Tenten asked. "Yea, probably," Sakura said. "Well we better start," they all said and split to look for Sasuke.

sakura

1st Iruka Sensei-Geographical studies

2nd Kurenai Sensei-Mathematics

3rd Gai Sensei- Physical Ed

4th lunch period

5th Anko Sensei-Art

6th Kakashi Sensei- Language Arts/Reading)

ino

_1stKurenai Sensei-Mathematics_

_2nd Iruka Sensei-Geographical studies_

_3rd Kakashi Sensei-language arts/reading_

_4th-lunch_

_5th-Gai Sensei-Physical Ed_

_6th-Anko-art _

Tenten

1st Kakashi Sensei-language arts/reading

2nd Anko Sensei-art

3rd Iruka Sensei- Geographic studies

4th Lunch

5th Kurenai Sensei-mathematics

6th Gai Sensei- physical Ed

Hinata's schedule

1st Anko Sensei-art

2nd Kakashi Sensei-Language arts/reading

3rd Kurenai Sensei- Mathematics

4th Lunch

5th Gai Sensei- physical Ed

6th Iruka Sensei- Geographical studies


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: hehe hi peoplez reading my story… sorry I haven't been updating as much as you'd like… well u guys o how its like skool and ect…so on with chappie numero 7!

Sasuke was now walking through the hallways looking for a certain pink head. 'Dang it, lost her…' he thought to himself as he strolled past the same hallway for what was it the 11th time? 'How the heck can someone loose a person with PINK, I mean PINK hair, in a crowd, but I guess that's possible…well now it is.' He was momentarily annoyed at himself. 'DANG IT…how long have I been through this hallway!?!?!' He screamed inside his head. 'I never thought this school was so big…ugh…'

Sakura scanned the hallways for a certain chicken butt looking hair style… 'Ah there's one' she thought as she approached him with a steaming anger inside her. Sakura tapped him shoulder in annoyance. The guy turned around and looked at her waiting for a reply.

It then dawned on her that this wasn't Sas…whatever his name was. "Oops my mistake.. Say you wouldn't know a guy with hair kinda like yours...maybe a bit pale," Sakura asked hastily. "Maybe," the guy answered. "Well can you tell me then," Sakura was going to be late…as if it mattered. "Maybe," the guy answered again. "Sheeh just tell me already you cocky, arrogant, jerk," Sakura's temper flew off again. "Oh that's a nice way to talk to someone you sophomore…or junior…you clearly aren't a senior. He said with a smirk on his face. "Well if you would just TELL ME ALREADY!" Sakura was steaming.

"Hn, by the way the name is Itachi" the guy said coolly and walked away. Sakura stood there steaming as she cooled off she made her way to class…yet again as if it mattered.

As she entered her next class she scanned the room for the chicken butt hair. Wait a minute… HOW THE HECK DID HE FIND HIS WAY IN HERE!?!?! This school is huge and the people are never really nice enough to help out a newbie. Heck the teachers never even gave you a map. Once again steaming she headed off towards her seat. Right when she sat down the teacher came through the doorway. Alright maggots lets get this over with, I'm already worn out from this morning as it is so lets not make it harder than it has to be…(cough cough -and nobody gets anything broken- cough) "Get out your paints and pick and easel," Anko commanded, "now I want everyone to surround this stool." Confused the class followed her directions hastily. "Today class you will be painting fruit," Anko said and walked off to her desk. 'Oh joyness,' Sakura thought, 'when will this day be over.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Owns some things but not Naruto 

A/n: enjoy ppl and srry bout that cramming in the few chaps I was kinda rushing and stuff…btw I'll try with the longer story thing.(Kay well any who I'm gonna be randomly skipping along to try and keep up ;p)

Sakura's class period consisted of glaring at the new boy and painting fruit the rest of the class period.

'I mean c'mon he practically deserved it…well apart from the fact that she lost him…hehe oopsie,' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in Tenten's class…

"Run with all the youthfulness in your body, young youthful students!" Gai shouted at the students running in circles around the gym.

'God, anymore stupid comments and I'll chop your head off,' Tenten though in her head as she rounded the start line she was on lap 6/10 and still needed to do 20 suicides (running to one end of the gym to another.) and 50 push ups.

Neji on the other hand had just finished the 50 push ups and was headed into the locker room. He came out just as the episode started:

"YES GAI SENSEI," huffed Lee as he did suicides around the gym floor. "COME ON FELLOW YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES, WITH ALL OF OUR YOUTH WE WILL DO THIS!!!"

The class began their glaring and huffed under their breath…or what they had left any way. Most of them where on only their third lap and where dying for the class to end.

"OH LEE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS AMAZES ME!" Gai shouted at Lee "OH GAI SENSEI," Lee said at Gai. (Then they had that little sunset thingy and all the hugging and crying)

The class stopped running to watch and at least take the breaks they can.

Most of them had eyes like saucers (with the acception of Tenten and Neji) (O.O) and were pretty sure that their teacher was a psycho by now.

Next is Ino's class

"Alright maggots," Anko said wearily. Anko was tired of repeating the same thing over and over to each class.

"We will be painting fruit," Anko said with weariness clear in her voice, "Grab an easel and start painting."

Ino was officially bored. She had nothing to do… like always. So she decided to just glance at what everyone else was doing. (As if it mattered anyway)

'What the heck,' she thought as her eyes came to a stop on Shikamaru, 'he's sleeping…'

She sweat-dropped to herself.

This is new she wasn't the only one wanting/going to sleep during class…hm… 'Eh mine-as-well get this over with,' She thought, 'then to catch up on some well deserved rest.'

Ino took her brush and paints in hand to start. She just made blobs and weird shapes that were supposed to be fruit. Heck she probably wasn't even trying.

'So bored,' Ino thought to herself, 'wonder what everyone else is up to…'

Hinata's head hurt. She wondered if she would get through the day. 'Naruto is too loud,' Hinata thought, 'he needs to stuff a sock in it.' (Woo go Hinata)

Hinata suffered having every single class with him which she soon figured out. She didn't know how she would survive for the whole year.

She sat there in Iruka's class watching Naruto argue with Iruka Sensei.

"But why couldn't there be a country called ramen," asked Naruto.

"B/c that wouldn't be possible and the land names have been chosen centuries back, why don't you ask the founders!" Iruka's head was hurting too.

Don't get him wrong he liked teaching and all but Naruto was impossible. He rarely said that about anyone but Naruto is an acceptation.

BRRRIINNGGG

"Ok class don't forget to do your homework," Iruka yelled as his class was filling (ahem shoving) their way out the door.

School was finally over and the girls were heading out the door after they stopped at their lockers. With their skateboards in hand they pushed the door open and went to the meeting place where they all met.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own things Aya but not Naruto

A/n: enjoy pplz

The girls all met behind the school buildings with their skateboards.

When they had all assembled they pointed at each other. "WHAT THE HECK," the girls all screamed as they pointed at each other's backs. The guys had 'followed' them all outside.

The girls where all too busy with getting out of school, that they never did notice.

Apparently all the guys knew each other too. They did the same thing. (Point and yell) [With the acception of the emo crew Neji and Sasuke(Lol jkjk)

"What are you doing here," demanded Sakura, "this is no place for newbies." Sakura clearly didn't exactly forgive Sasuke just yet.

"What do you think we're doing," Sasuke asked apathetically.

"The heck should I know!" Sakura was going to lose it, if he doesn't shut it.

"WE'RE HERE TO SKATE AT THE SKATE PARK!" Naruto screamed into everyone's ear.

"Good job Naruto, so much for it being a secret." Shikamaru stated with a troublesome look.

"It's a secret that you skate eh?" Sakura said exchanging a mischievous smile with all the other girls.

"So what's it to you," Sasuke directly questioned.

"Oh nothing…but RACE YOU THERE!!!!!!" Sakura hollered.

All at once the girls hopped on their boards and took off full speed for the skate park.

Meanwhile with the guys everyone took off towards the skate park except Naruto. He just stood there.

"What are we doing?" Naruto was lost…again.

"Come on dobe it's a race," Sasuke yelled was speeding at the head of the guys.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO I get it now," Naruto said stupidly, "I'm coming!!!" Naruto jumped on his board and started to follow, gaining speed.

So the boys and the girls presumed racing until they reached the skate park.

(The order from last 2 first Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, and Sakura)

They came slamming though the gates of the skate park (as the order above) like a pack of wild dogs. Everyone that was in their path either was disoriented on the ground or in a state of shock.

"Ha –breathe-I beat you all," Sakura smirked as she was catching her breath. Everyone was in fact breathless.

"You –breathe- got a head start –breathe-," Sasuke stated catching his breath.

"Ok so-breathe- but I still beat you all," Sakura stated.

"Whatever," he murmured as he walked away to regroup with his skating 'gang.'

Suddenly all the girls' phone rang. The phones started playing Wait and Bleed (slipknot) they all opened their phones with a flick of their wrists.

"Hey, what's up" they all said simultaneously. "WHAT," the girls were practically screaming into the receiver.

They all shut their phones and looked at each other. Then a voice came from behind them, "Did you guys miss me," the girls turned around with disbelief.

"AYA," the girls tackled the other girl who just showed up. The guys meanwhile who where forgotten for the moment lingered by for a moment, after all they where new and the skate park was HUGE.

Aya's POV

(Aya has jet black hair that goes down to about mid back w/ blue streaks going through them. She has on a black t shirt w/ dark vintage jeans that look like they've been through a wood chipper and black converse® that has writing all over it. She has a black hoodie around her waist w/ the 'gang' logo on a ring she was wearing on her right ring finger.)

All the girls tackled me full on, but that to me wasn't surprising. I grinned as I braced myself for all the aftermath.

After a while the girls detached themselves from me and proceeded with the questions.

"How did you get here Aya?!" Hinata asked happily.

I took a big breath and started to explain. "Well after you guys moved away from me I got really bored and there was never anything to do anymore so I begged my parents to let me live on my own." I finished with another gulp of breath and grinned.

"They let you live on your own?!" They all said with eyes like O.O

"Yea only if I like live near you guys though," I said smiling.

"Wait you're the one that moved beside me this morning," Sakura said unbelievingly.

"If you're talking about that neighborhood Fallen Creeks (the neighborhood's name) yea," I replied.

"YAY we're all neighbors," Ino said.

What 'house' (considering their prob. mansions) number are you guys," I asked.

"I'm 2344," Tenten said.

"I'm 2346," Hinata said.

"2348," Sakura stated.

"I guess I'm 2350, I said.

"And I'm 2352," Ino said happily.

Just then Sasuke butt in. "We'd hate to break up your reunion –though we really aren't- but how bout pointing the way to the lockers.

"Who's the cocky jerk," I said freely.

"Oh long story that we'll have to tell yo-," Sakura was cut off by Sasuke.

"Why don't you just ask us yourself, or are you just not up to it," he said while Sakura was about to kill him for cutting her off.

"Ok then who are you cocky jerk," I said to his face.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," said teen stated with a smirk.

"And now I don't care," I said as I turned.

"So what school are you going to?" Tenten asked.

"Oh yea I'm gonna go to your school of course," I said

"Cool," Hinata said.

"Let's skate," I said to the girls as we walked off towards the lockers.

"Yea," they all agreed with me.

NORMAL POV

The girls headed toward the lockers and the boys where trailing behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

A/N: enjoys ppl and Aya im thinking bout being a pair but not so sure…lol I know that sounds dumb but o well on with the show erm story.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Txt message**

The girls and guys put their stuff up and presumed walking towards the skating area.

AYA POV

"So Aya how good have you gotten over our absence," Sakura asked me. 'What she meant was how many times you have fallen flat on your face.' I thought to myself as I remembered when I first tried skate boarding.

To make a long story short I fell and it hurt...BAD.

"I've gotten a bit better, but not the best," I replied smugly.

"So how about showing us how good you are then," Sasuke said. I think he just wants to rub it in my face how I do things but whatever. I'll take on any challenge.

"YEAH, I WANNA SEE YOU SKATE," Naruto yelled which resulted in him being knocked to the ground by half of the group.

I shrugged at their antics and walked on over to the pit. I put by board (an Element® with a gang logo –it was a custom made-) down over the edge and planted my feet as I entered the pit.

I was shredding right through it. I did a few grinds here and there with a couple of kick flips and olies. Then I skated it like a half pike. When I was high enough I did a double back flip and landed upright to face them.

They where speechless. Sakura snapped out of it first though. "How'd you, why, but…," Sakura was stuttering madly.

"My gosh I didn't know you where that good," Ino said with sparkles in her wide eyes.

"Wow…," Tenten said awed.

"That must've taken a lot of practice." Hinata said with wide eyes.

'You have no idea,' I thought as I stared at their faces.

"WOWWWW," Naruto screamed once again in everyone's ears. [And guess how that ended He was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

Sasuke stood there smirking away…as usual what else does he do?

Neji had a thoughtful expression on his face…I think he was lost in thought. Maybe it was if I had any cameras or any type of stunt double here with me.

Shikamaru, the lazy one of the group, who was actually awake to see this, had slightly wide eyes plastered on his face.

'Did I really do that well?' I thought to myself.

My phone started to ring then and I flicked it open.

I stared at the screen and read the text message.

**Don't 4get 2 do ur hw 3**

I nearly fell over. It was my mother, of all people to turn out texting me…

"Well I better get going," I told them as I turned toward the lockers to grab my stuffs.

"Oi," see you at school tomorrow, Aya," the girls yelled, "oh and we'll meet up with you near the oak tree on school campus 'kay."

I turned and grabbed my stuff and ran towards the entrance of the skate park.

_THUD!_ Apparently I didn't exactly look where I was going. Hehe, nice going me.

"Ow," I said rubbing the back of my head. As soon as my vision cleared I looked up and saw a smirking face.

"How nice of you to bump into me," a boy with brown hair and a dog looked down at me a said in a sarcastic tone.

I jumped up and dusted myself off. "Sorry," I said to him with a hand behind my head [like Naruto "I'm kinda in a hurry."

I really didn't like his tone but hey I would be pissed if someone did that to me.

"Yeah whatever," he said as he turned around to talk to his friend.

Kiba POV

I was talking to Shino and all of the sudden _THUD! _

I looked down to find a girl with black/blue hair rubbing her head in pain.

"How nice of you to bump into me," I said to her sarcastically.

She said a quick apology and ran off.

I turned back to Shino and he asked me what that was about.

I told him some chick ran into me, apologized, and ran off…weird too…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: this is officially my favorite story yea yea ironic I know…but thanks for all the reviews so far I just thought I should type that :) Any who on with the story!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**TXTS**

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP _an alarm clock went off and the female figure in the bed groaned.

"ARG, 5 MORE MINUTES," She screamed at to no one in particular.

It was like the alarm clock was defying her wish, she could swear it got louder.

Pushing off the covers she groggily stood up and stumbled into the bathroom.

Aya looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"…," was the first thought that came to mind.

She decided that staring at herself won't get her ready for school so she took a shower.

After the shower she walked into her room and opened her closet.

Aya reached in it a grabbed the first pair of jeans she came to. It was a nice dark blue pair with slashes on the sides. Next she fished out a black t shirt that read only someone as idiotic as you would read a shirt in white letters.

Aya turned and grabbed her skate ring and placed it on her right ring finger. Now for the hair…Aya went into the bathroom, grabbed her brush and brushed it a few times. Then grabbed her cell phone, ipod, and other things and walked downstairs.

She grabbed and apple out of the fridge and munched on that for awhile.

Aya glanced at her watch and decided she better get going. On the way out of the door she picked up her skateboard and backpack.

**AYA POV**

As I entered the school campus the chattering mass of students hit me like a wave. Back in Suna where I lived there weren't this many people.

I spotted the oak tree in the distance and headed towards it, skateboard in hand.

"Hi," I said as I approached the group waving. They were talking and I only caught the last part of the sentence.

"Hey," Tenten said with a smile.

"HII," Ino really overdid it that time.

"What's up," Sakura said with a grin.

"Hey, Aya-chan," Hinata said.

"Aya let us see your schedule," Sakura said with interest.

"Um, ok hold on I'll get it it's in here somewhere," I said as I rummaged into my backpack.

When I finally found it, the girls were reading over Sakura's shoulder.

"Cool," Sakura said, "you have lunch with us and reading with me." Sakura grinned, "Just be sure you can stay awake."

We all laughed at that.

"Hey, we have art together," Tenten grinned at that.

"Hm," Ino said thoughtfully, "looks like you have no classes with me except lunch. "Man, I really wanted someone to be with me in my classes. Oh, well there's always lunch."

"We have math together," Hinata said softly, "that's good."

(A/N: Schedule

1st Gai Sensei- physical Ed

2nd Anko Sensei-art

3rd Kurenai Sensei- Mathematics

4th Lunch

5th Iruka Sensei- Geographical studies

6th Kakashi Sensei-Language arts/reading)

The bell rang then and the gang headed off to their first periods.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

A/N: I feel accomplished tonight :) I've written 2 chaps for this story in one sitting. I'm proud of myself. tear :) leave me reviews :p

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**TXTS**

**AYA POV**

'Joy,' I thought as I entered the gym doors. I HATE gym and what's even worse is that I have it at 7:30 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!

I walked around until I found the girl's locker rooms. I entered and fished out a key in my right pocket.

'Hmm, locker…374,' I thought to myself as I passed down the isles of the locker room.

When I finally found it I put my gym stuff in it and dressed in the gym dress code clothes that I had gotten the day before in the mail.

You may ask why I hate gym so much, but I love to skateboard. I have many reasons but the most annoying one would be…shorts.

'I thought this was a school not a slut center. LOOK AT THIS!!' I practically fell over when I saw it yesterday, but now it's actually on me…

I sucked up my pride and walked outside to face the gym. I walked over and sat on the hard floor with some of the other people in my class.

Then the gym teacher walked in…and I dropped my jaw about 3 feet.

'I HAVE A DERANGED GYM TEACHER,' I screamed in my head.

(A/N: Girls gym clothes are navy 'shorts' with a white school logo on the upper right thigh and a navy top with the same logo in the middle. Boys are similar but the shorts are long.)

Gym dragged on and the teacher got weirder every minute. He kept going on about youth and what not.

I was so relieved when I went into the locker room to change. After I got dressed again in my regular clothes I grabbed my other stuff and presumed walking out.

I was already tired and gym made it worse. I walked to my locker then…

_WHAM!_

'Ow,' I thought mentally.

I rubbed my head and stood up to see what I had bumped into. It turns out it wasn't a thing… it was a person.

"Would you watch it," the person said as he turned. When he turned around completely I noticed that it was the same guy from yesterday.

'Oh, no," I thought, 'please no.'

It took him a while but I think he finally remembered who I was.

"Hey, you're that girl from the skate park yesterday," he said, "the one who was in a rush."

"Yea, sorry about that," I told him absentmindedly as I was about to walk off to my next class.

"Whatever," he said as I turned to walk away.

"Hey, wait up," he said grabbing my arm just as I turned to walk away.

"What," I stated impatiently.

"So you know who to apologize to for crashing into next time the name's Kiba," he said with a lopsided grin.

"I'm sure I'll need that sometime, I'm Aya," I said half amused with myself half feeling so stupid.

"Aya?" he said thoughtfully.

"Yea that's me," I told him again.

"Aren't you Gaara's sister," he said.

"Uhm, maybe," I said quickly as I practically sprinted to my next class.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Enjoys! Reviews would be wonderful .

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Tenten and Aya**

It was art class (2nd period) and Tenten and Aya (who arrived about 2 minutes ago) were bored…so they decided to carry on a conversation. 

"About time you got here," Tenten whispered to Aya"I thought you skipped on me."

"Yea sorry about that, I was...clumsy let's put it that way," Aya whispered back.

"MAGGOTS!" Anko was VERY moody today and let's just say that it wasn't the best mood for an art teacher to be in.

"TODAY YOU WILL PUT YOUR ANGER OUT ON A CANVAS BOARD. THROW THINGS AT IT AND DO WHAT EVER YOU CHOOSE. JUST DESTROY IT ALREADY!"

The class stared at her as if she had told them that she had grown three heads.

30 minutes later

The classroom was in ruins. Everyone was splattered in paint and art supplies littered the floor. Aya and Tenten laughed as the other girls in the class screeched that the paint would never come out of their oh-so expensive clothes.

Anko now gotten back to normal just realized what she had said and regret every part of it. She stared at dismay at the demolished classroom. 'I wonder what I was thinking giving a practically free pass to destroy a classroom,' Anko thought as she shook her head.

-Bell rings-

"Aya I feel bad for the next class," Tenten told Aya grinning a paint covered smile, "they're gonna hafta clean this up if I know Anko."

Both laughed as they walked out of their 2nd period and split up to go to their next class.

**Hinata and Aya**

Aya and Hinata met before they got to math.

"So how was your day so far Aya-Chan," Hinata asked expectantly.

"2nd period art destroyed the art room and it was friggin awesome!" Aya said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"That would explain all the paint and…stuff you have on you," Hinata said softly.

"If you think this is bad look at the sluts, I don't think any of them are saying till the end of school today," Aya chuckled.

"So Hinata how was reading," Aya asked dreading the answer.

'It was so boring," Hinata said putting emphasis on the word BORING, "all we did was a worksheet while Kakashi-sensei read that stupid book."

"Well that sounds like a ton of fun," Aya replied sarcastically.

"Yeah I know," Hinata said smiling a bit.

"I think I'll skip math today so I can clean up, what do you think," Aya asked Hinata.

"Pretty good idea, just don't get caught," Hinata said. "I'll cover for you," Hinata added.

"Cool, see you at lunch," Aya said walking to the bathroom.

Aya proceeded cleaning the paint and stuff off her face and hair first. It took her only a few minutes to get that off and then she scrubbed the rest of the art stuff off her arms and hands. She didn't even bother to get anything off her clothes. Actually she thought they looked better with the paint on them.

Aya looked at her cell phone and decided that it was about lunch time so she walked to what she hoped was the lunch room.

**AYA POV**

5 minutes later...

'Didn't I just pass that,' I thought to myself, 'I'm so hopeless.'

In my panic and luck can't forget the luck people I paced right into a wall.

"Ouch, this is so not my day," I said as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Hey Aya," someone called to me.

"Huh," I said as I turned around.

**NORMAL POV**

What Aya saw next she wasn't prepared for. A dog bounded up to her and knocked her over for the billionth time.

'What a nice day this is becoming,' Aya thought to herself sarcastically as she lay on the floor.

The dog started to lick her face. For the next part shoes appeared right next to her and she presumed that the dog's owner was there. The dog's licking stopped and Aya looked up to see a grinning Kiba.

"What a nice surprise Kiba," Aya said as she still was lying on the floor.

"Hey, well you can just call this payback for running into me two times," he said smirking.

"Fine, its payback," Aya said to Kiba slightly annoyed, "it's not like I planned to run into you."

Aya finally got enough sense to get off of the floor, but before she could even move Kiba hauled her up on her feet.

"What was that," Aya asked irritated.

"What are you blind," Kiba replied with a smirk, "apparently you weren't gonna get up and now your up."

Aya started/glared at Kiba, "That wasn't exactly necessary."

"Sure whatever you say," he replied walking off with the dog.

Then it struck Aya that she needed to get to the lunchroom.

"KIBA," Aya called after him.

He turned around and aimed a questioning look at Aya.

"Where's the cafeteria," Aya asked grinning as if the last couple of minutes never happened.

"To the left and around the corner," Kiba said and sighed.

"Thanks," she said as she disappeared.

"She's a weird one isn't she Akamaru?"

"Bark."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Gomen guys that are reading my story. I haven't updated in ages "-.- SO SORRY!…ok I'll shut up now and get a move on. Enjoy! ^0^

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Sakura**

'Finally Gai sensei let us out,' Sakura thought to herself, 'that took FOREVER.'

'Only Gai could ramble on and on about youth all day.'

-Poke-

Sakura turned to look at the person. She glared. "What," she spit at the Uchiha.

"Lunch," He said.

She just went blank there… "What's wrong can't talk in complete sentences," she taunted.

Sasuke took a sheet of paper out and wrote on it. Then he threw it at Sakura's head.

She caught it right before it made contact with her skull and opened it up to see the sentence…

_-Actually I just think that it's a waste of air to do so, especially for you.- _

'Why that little…' Sakura thought to herself. 'I'll show you a waste of air Uchiha.'

Sakura steamed out of the classroom and at breakneck speed. She could care less if he could follow or not.

She literally left a dust trail where she ran to the lunch room. People actually stopped and flattened themselves against the lockers/walls to keep from getting run over.

But one poor little dude got run over… apparently he didn't see Sakura coming… [Or someone shoved him (MUAHAHAhahhahehe)]

So 'poor' Lee got run over and well…he spent the next few months with various casts and bandages. :O

Sakura didn't slow a bit until she reached the cafeteria. Then she stopped and pushed open the doors to reveal…dun dun dun Sasuke standing right in front of her.

"What?! How did you?! You… where…WHAT!?" Sakura sputtered with her arms flailing.

Sasuke smirked while leaving a dumbstruck Sakura behind.

Sakura snapped out of it after Ino came up behind her going "SAKI! HELLOOOO!?"

Sakura cringed, rubbing her ear. "Ino could you BE any more loud?!" Sakura glared at the blonde.

"Sorry," Ino said absent-mindedly.

"Ino you really should watch where you yell," Hinata said shooting her the thanks-a lot-for making-us-the-center-of-attention look…Because NOW the whole cafeteria was facing Ino giving her the what-the-hell look.

And facing Ino meant facing Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten too.

Then salvation came on the girls that were the center of attention. The cafeteria doors squeaked open and the whole room turned to look at the person walking in.

And my my…who is this person you ask?

Well it was none other than Aya. Her lucky day right? She walked in and then salvation was scooped away from the 4 before because Aya joined them.

After a few moments of silence, Aya looked around…

"What the hell are they all lookin' at?" Aya whispered to Sakura.

"Ino," Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said at the same time, "she did her yelling thing again. (Insert sweatdrops)

"Oh okay, well then," Aya turned around to the crowd and started waving away the looks, "There's nothing to see here people go on with your lunch. Shoo!"

The girls had all sat down outside for lunch. "I can't believe people these days," Tenten said shaking her head, "they make such a fuss over something like Ino's yelling."

"Yeah, you'd think most of them would be used to it," Sakura said with a will-people-ever-learn look.

Everyone stood up after they were done eating and dusted themselves off.

"See you guys after-school," we all said simultaneously. We all looked at each other and laughed. Then we went our separate ways to class.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

A/n: Well here goes nothing…reviews would be lovely :) and since the chapter before was a little one and I haven't updated in ages I'll try to make the ones longer or more interesting…whichever comes first. ^^

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

************************************************************************

Kiba's POV

The bell for 3rd lunch to end had rung and I was on my way to 5th class.

'Geography, great,' I thought as I rounded the corner into the hallway and ran smack into someone. I looked down and saw a familiar black/blue head.

"Long time no run into shorty," I said sarcastically as I bent to Aya's level. Akamaru bounded up to her, nudging her leg with his nose.

She rubbed her head, patted Akamaru, and glared up at me. 'No love for the owner eh?' "Don't call me that," she said back with daggers, "it's not my fault the tall gene skipped me."

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say…shorty," I said laughing at her while she looked cross.

"Grr," she said as she stepped to the side to pass me with her head bent down. Akamaru whimpered.

'Oops,' I added mentally, 'too far?'

She had passed me about a foot before I turned and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, I didn't mean it," I said to her. I stood there for a bit. 'Did I just apologize?? What is this world coming to?!' I thought to myself.

She turned to look up at me. "I know," she said in a little tone, "sorry, I went all angry on you."

"'S okay," I replied, "I shouldn't have pushed it."

'Okay I'm losing it,' I thought, 'I'm really apologizing?!? WTF?!'

"Yeah, it's just that…never mind," she said looking beaten for a minute before she turned back into herself.

"Just what," I asked intrigued.

"It was nothing," she said as a worried look flashed across her face, "really." She smiled up at me. It was nothing but a mask, I knew it was.

"I know you're faking," I stated bluntly, "so just tell me what you were going to say."

She looked hesitant, reluctant even. Her mouth scrunching up and her eyebrows knitted together. All in all a troubled look.

I bent to her level again. "You can tell me," I told her evenly, "honestly who would I tell."

Our eyes locked for a minute and then she looked down.

"Kiba I-," she started. Then the warning bell rang for the last of us to get to class. She turned. "I need to get to class," she said as she turned to walk away.

"Hey," I said before she left, "skip with me and tell me what's going on."

She judged the chances and finally let out a breath. "Okay, I guess it can't hurt," she replied.

************************************************************************

Akamaru tried to nudge/plow her up the steps after I had picked the lock on the door up to the roof.

"Aki, I can walk on my own," she insisted as she tried to resist the way Akamaru was nudging her by holding onto the handrail. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

She glared at me. I held my hands up innocently. "I didn't do it," I said with mock wide eyes, "it was Akamaru I swear."

"Yeah, we'll see who believes that," she muttered while still holding onto the rail for dear life.

"I do," I said conversationally.

"Well good for you crazy," she said rolling her eyes, "call off your hound in the meantime."

"I could, or I could watch him drag you up those steps," I said with a mischievous grin.

"You wouldn't dare," she said glaring.

"Try me," I said smirking.

"Kiba if you do, so help me I'll-," I cut her off by just picking her up over my shoulder and walking up the steps effortlessly.

When we got to the roof I set Aya down and rubbed my shoulder where she had attacked me, insisting that I put her down.

"Humph, serves you right," she stood there scowling at me, her brown eyes glaring at me independently.

"I didn't do anything," I said cringing against the bruises that were going to appear on my shoulder. For a girl she was pretty strong, "I was just helping you up the stairs."

"Helping me up the stairs my butt," she turned away muttered.

Smirking, I sat down with my back to a wall and patted the place next to me. "You were gonna tell me something," I reminded her.

She came and sat down next to me resting her head on her knees with her slender arms wrapped around her legs.

"Yeah," she stated plainly, "Kiba promise me something before I tell you."

"Sure, what is it," I replied with my eyes closed. The sun felt good up here.

"First don't tell anyone…not even Aki." Aya looked at me hard.

'Aki?? Where did she get that??' I thought to myself.

I looked over to where Akamaru was napping a few feet away. The sun's rays were warming him up. I closed my eyes again and nodded.

"And after you hear this promise me…" she stopped suddenly.

I opened my eyes to glance over at her. "Promise you what," I asked.

Aya had stopped looking at me. In fact she was looking away, off into the open sky.

She stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then a slow breath escaped her lips. "Promise me…that you won't abandon me." She looked at me helpless and our gazes locked. It was like she was trying to read into my soul before she told me whatever it was.

I looked at her for a long time and let out a slow breath of my own. "Alright," I said still looking at her, "you have my word, I won't abandon you."

"Are you sure you want to get tied up with this," she added just above a whisper.

"Why not," I asked, "I'm in for sure."

"Okay," she let out shakily, "here goes hell."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A/N: leave me precious reviews :3 and thank you for the cookie *nom* Oh and one more thing. I LOVE YOU MY READERS :) without you this story would be nothing. Sooo thankies for taking the time to read ^^

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

************************************************************************

Aya's POV

It all started…

*flashback*

"Good job big bro," I said pumping my fist in the air, "you totally kicked their butts again!"

"I sure did little sis, didn't I," Kankuro said sitting there ruffling my hair and smirking while admiring another gold skating trophy he had won this morning.

"Ahhh! Stoppit Kanki!," I said in mock whine, "your messing up the hair!" I flashed a smile at him.

He chuckled at my antics. "Hey go grab a soda for me would you, shorty," he smiled at me.

"I am NOT short," I said, "I'm fun-sized!" I concluded that with sticking my tongue out at him.

"Sure, whatever you say, Shoortttyyy!" Kanki picked me up to be eye-level with him. I looked down…I had about a few more inches before I was even close to his 6 ft frame.

"Putmedown!" I flailed in his arms. "You know I don't like to be picked up!" He chuckled again. Then Temari walked into the kitchen.

She took a look at me, then Kankuro and then said, "Kankuro are you TRYING to break Aya to bits?" He smiled at this comment and hoisted me higher.

"Eek!" I squeaked in surprise as my feet lost any hope of making contact with the ground. I was on his shoulders in one swift movement. I clung to him like death was coming to get me.

"Try not to break our little sister," she said while walking back out of the kitchen.

"Temari, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" I yelled after her retreating figure. She just waved her hand back at me with a nonchalant, "you'll be fine."

"NUuUUUU!!!" I screamed at her back. "Kanki, putmedown," I said with The Face, "please…or I'll get Gaara in here."

He made the mistake of looking at me and he let me down. Afterwards he mock scowled and looked away. "Humph," he said to me when I told him I was sorry.

"Kanki you made me," I told him, "there's nothing to be mad at, really."

"So," he huffed at me.

"So turn that frown upside down!" I got on my tiptoes and lifted the corners of his mouth into a silly grin.

That's all it took. He cracked up.

He was my hero. The person I looked up to. LITERALLY! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

A/N:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

************************************************************************

Kanki, Temari, Gaara and I were walking to the outdoor markets later that day. There my whole life changed…forever. It was March. March 5th.

It was no big deal at first. We were just out shopping for dinner groceries to celebrate Kanki's trophy. Then on the way back home. It happened. Our house is directly in the middle of Suna with the rest of Suna creating alleyways like a maze around our house.

Before we reached the house a fist shot out of the dark and it was aimed…right at me!

I stood in shock, waiting for the pain to envelope me. 1 second, nothing. 2 seconds, still nothing. I cracked my eye open to see why I wasn't sprawled out on the ground yet.

Kanki had caught the boy's fist before it made contact with my face. "Who are you," he said icily, "and why the hell are you picking on my little sister."

5 gang boys came out of the shadows. "That won't matter in a moment," the boy that had tried to punch me said, "because soon all of you will be dead."

"Assassination isn't nice," replied Temari while wagging her finger.

"Why you little," another boy with a red bandana tied to his forehead said taking a step towards Temari.

"Let's dance ass," she said as the boy came at her. And at that the fight started. The 4 of us being born skaters were quick and agile. We were extremist too so that helped a bit. Even I was learning triple back flips at this age.

We dodged the attacks and cut back with our own. "STAY TOGETHER," Temari shouted.

I flipped out of the way before a guy could tackle me head on. "Get away from me," I spit out, "and get away from my family."

"My my my, aren't you a little bit tiny to be talking to someone like me like that," The boy said advancing on me.

"Bite me," I said full of venom.

"Was that an invitation," a voice said behind me. I whirled around to find another one behind me. "Shit," I muttered. I had let my guard slip for a fraction of a second and THIS is what happens.

I was being slammed into the wall in the next second. The breath was knocked out of me as I was pressed between a stone wall and two human bodies. "Get off of me," I said with a deadly tone.

He laughed and held me to the wall as his…boss I suppose came over. "Ha, now why would I do that," he said smirking. I scowled at the cruelty of the world. These boys were no older than I was. Only 14 or a bit older and they were trained to assassinate.

I turned my head to see how everyone was fairing on the battlefield. Temari had severe cuts and bruises but otherwise she was kicking butt. There was already one on the ground next to her feet. Gaara was roundhouse kicking a boy and Kanki was…'where was Kanki?!' I panicked.

My heart raced. 'Where was he!' my mind screamed in turmoil. I struggled against the boys that held me against the wall.

The boss looked back at his men and said one phrase, "Backup, kill them all. But leave this one to me." Then about 10 more boys jumped out of the shadows.

My attention snapped back to the boss who was starting to advance on me where I was being held by 2 other boys against a wall. I struggled against their grasps. I even went limp and tried to slide out from their grasp but no anvil. I was stuck. 'Damn I never thought it would end this way,' I thought sourly.

Finally the boss reached me. He stuck his face in mine. "Well well, lookie what I've caught," he said smiling demonically.

I glared at him. "Let. Me. GO" I ground out.

"Now what would be the fun of that," he said still smiling.

I growled back at him. "We got a feisty little one here boys," he said turning to his accomplices. They all laughed in response. I tried to kick him. It worked. I got him right in the shin too. 'Take that,' I thought, 'I'm not going down without a fight.'

He winced against the pain and put his hands on either side of my head. "Get her legs down," he told his boys. The grabbed my ankles and slammed them to the wall. I ignored the pain. I had to get back to the fight.

Ready for the beating of my life I closed my eyes tight and braced myself.

What came next I wasn't prepared for. The boy had bent his head down and kissed me. It wasn't the nice kind either. It was rough and commanding.

I opened my eyes in anger and thrashed my head from side to side, but because of his hands that didn't work very well. I couldn't kick him either. There was no way out of this one. Unless…but will I go to that level? To help my family, I must. There was no question about it.

I kissed him back. And I wasn't nice about it either. I felt him smile against my lips. "Looks like you gave in," he mumbled against my lips. I bit back a crude remark and just kissed harder.

He waved one of his boys away and the other one stood nearby, because there was no need to keep me back now. The boss had it 'under control' he said. He had me plastered on the wall with no room for Jesus in between.

'I still can't move enough to get away,' I thought to myself. 'Damn them all!' I cursed them in my thoughts. 'Looks like I'll have to step up my game,' I thought, 'god I'm going to scrub my mouth out with 5 bars of soap after this.'

I twisted a bit from where I was sandwiched between him and the wall. His grip on me tightened. 'Here goes hell,' I thought.

I pushed against the wall and onto him and let my arms slide out and wrap around his neck quickly. 'Arms check,' my mind checked off, 'now for my legs.'

(Ahem, interruption here…I am not a slut Kiba so stop looking' at me like that. I did this for my family, for my life.

He gave me the suuurre face.)

He moaned against my mouth and I had to resist the urge to just barf. 'Ugh,' I thought.

I tugged at his hair and moved my head to the side. Now he was all over my neck. 'Okay,' I though, 'I'm going to scrub my mouth as well as shower about 20 times.'

Slowly I slid my legs out from where he was starting to lessen his hold. His attention flashed to my legs in an instant. And before he could say anything to his boys to turn around I kissed him again. This time he struggled against me as I brought my leg up and kicked the living daylights out of him. He went down without a sound.

Next I took out the boys who were guarding their boss. Quick and easy I joined Garra and Temari outside. I looked around for Kanki. 'Where could he be,' I said in my mind over and over as I beat anyone that stood in my path.

I lost track of time. All I knew was that I needed to see Kanki. Make sure he was okay. He had to be okay. He just had to be.

"Aya," a voice that sounded far away had said. "Aya," it said again as I felt hands grasp my shoulders, "It over, stop killing that boy." I looked down at the boy's face I was killing.

"Now," the voice said in a commanding tone right beside me. I turned my head to look who it was.

"Gaara, I-I…H-he's," I stuttered against the words that were going to come from my mouth as the bloodlust left my body.

I crumbled into Gaara's arms. I knew how much he didn't like contact, but was the baby of the family so he let me.

I let tears fall as I clutched onto Gaara for dear life. Then Temari appeared beside us and I reached out the arm that wasn't clutching to Gaara to envelope both of my older siblings in a tight hug. I screamed his name while clutching onto my two older siblings. The man that was lost now. Forever lost, my brother.

The two older ones exchanged looks then down at me. They both hugged me tightly and Temari whispered that everything will be alright and took me home. I cried myself to sleep, still in my blood-soaked clothes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Next Scene%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A week later was his funeral. It was a simple one with only family there. I looked down as they lowered his casket into the ground and everyone made their final wishes to him.

When it was my turn I went to the edge and recited my heart. 'Brother, I will hunt those who took your life…I will return the favor that they have done. I will walk the path you have walked. I promise to you. Goodbye.'

As the last thought passed my mind I let a single tear stream down my face and into his grave. I stared for what seemed like an eternity and let my rose fall down at his casket. The rose was red. Just like the color of that day. That day that was red with blood.

The sand tumbled over his grave and I watched. Watched where he was being damned into a sandy grave. 'Kanki, your time came too soon,' I thought as I turned and walked back home, clutching both my siblings hands to my heart.

*end flashback*


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

A/n: hey guys :) well im writing this new story and you guys should read it. it's not really a fanfic but im going to go ahead and up it on here in Naruto characters. Please atleast read it :) reviewers are awesome!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

************************************************************************

I stood up and looked at Kiba. He stood up and looked back at me.

I don't know exactly why I told him all of this, but I felt like I could. I don't know. Like I could trust him, you know? Now, all that's left was his reaction to this situation.

We would either say friends or become enemies. Just like that.

Five minutes passed before Kiba moved again. He let out a soft chuckle. I snapped my head to look at him. 'Why is he laughing,' I thought angrily, 'this wasn't funny at all.'

"You know," he started while leaning on the wall and looking up at the sky, "I'm kinda glad you told me."

I retaliated from my anger and stared in shock. "W-what?" I looked at him with complete confusion.

"I'm glad you told me," he repeated, still looking at the sky.

"Why," I said still looking at him.

"Because," he started then let his gaze wander. Finally he let it rest on mine. "Because I care," he let out.

I looked at him still dumbfounded. "You care?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes," he confessed, "I care."

I looked in pure confusion. This wasn't the reaction I was going for at all.

"I care Aya," his gaze bore into mine, "I care……about you."

I looked at him with about a gazillion emotions filling me. Confusion? Wonder? Caring? Understanding? Relief that he cared about me? Shock?

"I-I," I stumbled to find an answer to his confession. Words failed me. So I settled to walk over and hug him tightly.

He was surprised at first but then relaxed and returned my tight hug.

We stood, hugging for quite a while and I finally found words again. "I care too," I let out, "I care about you too."

I felt him smile against my hair since I was only to his shoulder. "Good," he said still smiling, "then you wouldn't mind if I did this, do you."

"Do wha-," I pulled away to look up at him. But I was cut off by his lips coming down onto mine.

The warmth of his lips disappeared too soon and I was left looking at him in shock. He stood there holding me and smirking at my reaction.

"Wh-why?" I asked him. 'Don't tell me that this stuttering is going to become a habit,' I thought in my mind.

"Why not," he countered.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why not," I looked away, "I just never expected this reaction. Then again I didn't know what to expect either."

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of 5th.

"Looks like it's time for 6th," I sighed.

"Mmhm," Kiba mumbled, "what's that for you?"

"Language," I muttered, "with Kakashi Sensei."

'Great, because I so totally love language,' I thought sarcastically while rolling my eyes to the heavens.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Kiba's chuckle.

"What," I asked, "why are you chuckling?" I looked at him kinda like this ---O.o

"Because," he said with a smirk gracing his lips, "you just can't seem to stay away from me. Same last class as me."

I pulled away and tossed him the chyeah right look. "In case you haven't noticed, I just transferred here TODAY," I said in my little I-know-I'm-right tone, "so who seems like the innocent one in this situation, hmm?" I raised my eyebrow and looked at him.

He thought it over for a bit and shrugged. "Guess you seem more innocent," he said, "but who's to say that you didn't just change your schedule to match mine, hmm?" "I mean with you being Gaara's younger sister and all you could've pulled a few strings here and there," he added nonchalantly a bit later.

"Pff, whatever, think whatever you want," I said kidding, as I made my way to the door leading downstairs.

I opened the door and a strong hand caught my wrist from behind. "Where are you going," the owner of the hand said growling playfully.

"I'm going home," I said to him smiling at his touch, "considering that I shouldn't go back to class after skipping the one before."

"Really now?" He hugged me from behind.

"Yup, really," I said smiling, "I'll be at the skate park later too."

'Just for you,' I added in my mind.

"I don't think I want to wait till school ends to see you again," he said with the-I'm-commanding-you-to-stay-or-payback-later voice.

"Oh too bad," I said and with that I kissed him lightly on the cheek and in doing that he released my wrist. Hence, letting me run through the crowded hallways and out the front gates of the school.

I turned right from the gates of the school and rounded the corner. BAM. Guess what people, I ran into something…AGAIN! How many times was that today?? Anyone keeping count?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

A/n: it's been awhile…a LONG WHILE. I can't believe I'm still getting hits on this story. It's been so very long.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**TXT**

Well I recovered and brushed myself off after standing up. "Skipping again little sister?" That voice…that was, "Temari? What are you doing at my school?" I shouted at her.

"Nothing that we shouldn't be doing," Temari replied looking at her nails, "besides I thought you would miss me dear... how's the baby of the family?"

I just blinked at her "what do you mean how am I doing? I just ran into you!" I stared crossly at her.

"Chill little sister," I have some news for you," Temari said quieter than her usual voice.

"Don't you mean 'we' Temari."

Garra came strolling around the corner.

"Ah, of course I mean 'we'," she corrected herself.

I just stared at the both of them. Their voices had changed and their expressions had steeled. I knew what was coming next…

"We have a lead," Temari said, "and we decided to tell you. Now I know that you have a real vendetta against these people and believe us, we do too, but please don't do anything rash. Don't do anything until we do. We're all in this."

I blinked. And blinked….after nearly 2 years, there's a lead to Kanki's murder. I choked back the bile that rose in my throat and said, "Tell me."

Garra assessed my mood change in one sweeping glance and said, "Promise not to do anything until we all figure it out. Keep your anger to a minimum."

Now if I had to explain Garra on a few words it would be literal. He was very literal. He never lied to you on purpose to make you feel any better and most people despised him for it. However for what he lacked in personality he brought it back with his training.

After Kanki…left…Temari gave up skating to support our family. Our parents were never so involved in our lives and we always lived off of the prize money that came in from our extreme shows and Kanki's skating gigs. He was the dad of our family. He brought in the big money and sometimes the people at the shows would buy me snacks. It was like heaven for me.

But now with Kanki…gone…we're struggling to support. Garra has taken up the great skating title, but he hasn't gotten quite up there like Kanki. The prize money Garra receives is hardly half of what Kanki used to bring.

That drove Temari to quit skating altogether. She told us that she'll do whatever she could. She picked up the jobs that she could and well that's just the story. I'm sure anyone could figure out the rest.

"So, what's the news," I ground out.

"The lead isn't that big but compared to what nothing it's something." Temari looked at me, scanning to see if I was sane enough to take the information without tearing something apart.

Garra huffed out a breath and said, "Aya, the lead is that…"

**Sakura POV**

'Where's Aya?'

'Hmm I wonder if she's skipping.'

'Why didn't she take me toooo!'

I put my head on my desk with a –clunk-

'I mean come on…I was looking forward to having at least Aya to talk to in this class, of all the classes to skip.'

I grumbled in my mind as the class went on.

'Ugh why me, WH-'

My ears perked at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

'Maybe Aya just went to the nurse or something…'

I looked up.

'WHAT….'

It was just Sasuke. I went back to grumbling in my mind as he took a seat behind me.

**Sasuke POV**

'EVERY. SINIGLE. TIME.'

'SHE LEAVES EARLY. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.'

I glared at the back of her head.

Finally I scratched on a sheet of paper '_leaving early again?_' and threw it at her head

**Sakura POV**

'Ah,' I said as something hit me in the back of the head.

I swerved to glare at the most likely culprit, Sasuke.

I glared. He had that irritating nonchalant look and gestured at the piece of paper on the floor

I snatched up the paper and read it.

I've actually not intentionally left him behind. I've just have more important things on my mind than some new kid.

I scribbled back '_more important things to think about than you._'

I threw it back but he caught it with ease. I glared and turned around.

**Sasuke POV**

'What the…'

I wrote, '_you know it'll be awful if any of the sensei's found out about this…issue_.'

Yeah it was a cheap shot but getting lost in this school wasn't at the top of my list.

**Sakura POV**

Turning around wasn't a good idea. The paper hit me in the back of the head again and my eye twitched…just ever so slightly.

I turned around again to glare and pick up the paper.

'Why that….that little.'

I angrily scribbled a reply when a cough came from next to my desk.

"What is it that we have here Sakura," Kakashi sensei said with a smile behind his mask.

'Okay quickly, what is it with my karma today! First Aya doesn't show up, next I'm getting pegged with paper balls, and now Kakashi, out of all the times, catches ME writing a note?'

"Nothing sensei," I grumble as I scrunch up the paper in my hands.

"Oh no, please share," he insisted, still smiling brightly.

"Rather not."

"Let's see."

At that last part Kakashi sensei snatched the ball of paper and walked to the front of the classroom and began to read…NOT WHAT WAS ON THE PAPER?

Kakashi sensei started with a deep breath.

"I love you, I adore you from afar and I love the way..."

The girls in the class snickered.

'The he-' was all I could manage to the sight unfolding before my eyes.

"Oh my Sakura," Kakashi tsked as he looked up from the letter, "And who is this nice little letter from?"

I made a fraction of a movement to turn around and glare a Sasuke, but stopped myself at the last moment. Kakashi, though, somehow managed to notice.

"Ah, Sasuke, already got yourself a girl? And Sakura at that? I never took you to be a romanticist."

I'm sure Sasuke was having the same reaction I was. WHY KAKASHI. WHY.

As Kakashi was finishing up the rest of the fake letter the bell rang. I have never in my whole life felt so relieved for class to end. NEVER.

After class was over I marched up to Kakashi's desk and glared.

"WHAT. WAS. THAT. ABOUT." I ground out. I was in no place to get a referral but… that earlier was TOO MUCH.

Kakashi looked up at me innocently.

"Nothing," he said. "Just think of it as punishment for leaving your assignment and a little fun for me."

"This class is just too bleak don't you think?" Kakashi smiled and buried his nose into his book.

My mouth hung open.

I can't believe that just happened.

My face never left the mouth-hanging-open position until I met up with the girls.


End file.
